


Best Halloween Ever

by aceschwarz222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter References, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Feels, Peter Parker fluff, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: could you do a peter parker x ginger reader where she's a HUGE harry potter nerd and she thinks peter looks a little like harry so she has them go as ginny and harry for halloween and he's super in love w her throughout it all cause that's HIS nerd and he loves her ??





	Best Halloween Ever

Peter hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to you. Some popcorn escaped the bowl he was holding and spilled onto the floor.

“Watch it!” you warned. “Papa Bear’s gonna kill you if you mess up his rug.”

Peter sighed and banged his head against the cushions. “Can you please stop referring to Mr. Stark as Papa Bear?” he asked.

“Is he ever going to stop acting like an overprotective father?” you shot back.

Peter groaned. “Probably not.”

“Then no.” You smirked at him, and he threw a few pieces of popcorn at you.

“What are we watching anyway?” he asked, after he got the silliness out of his system.

“Well…” you trailed off and his eyes widened.

“No!” he exclaimed. “Not again!”

“Okay, hear me out,” you reasoned. “The new  _ Fantastic Beasts _ movie just came out on DVD, so of course we need to rewatch the old movies.”

“But it’s not even the same storyline as  _ Harry Potter _ !” he yelped.

“Yeah, but there’s history to be learned. Pretty please?” You clasped your hands together and gave him your best puppy dog eyes. You knew he’d never be able to say no to your puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh, fine!” he relented. “But I want to watch the one where they train in that secret closet.”

“ _ Order of the Phoenix? _ Coming right up!” You scrolled through Tony Stark’s massive movie library until you found the movie you were looking for. You had managed to get Tony’s iTunes password from Captain America himself and had downloaded all of the extended versions of the Harry Potter movies.

“FRIDAY, please turn down the lights,” Peter commanded as you started the movie. Everything was plunged into darkness until just the light from the TV illuminated the room.

Normally, you were completely engrossed whenever you watched a Harry Potter movie. But today, your attention kept wavering between the movie screen and Peter’s face. He couldn’t help but feel your intense gaze on him as he watched wizards and witches fight it out on screen.

“Everything okay?” he finally asked. He was thankful the darkness was hiding his flaming red cheeks.

“You look just like him…” you murmured. You paused the movie. “FRIDAY, lights please.”

The lights came back on, and you grasped Peter’s hand and pulled him to his feet. You started talking about something, but your voice faded out as he tried to contain his emotions.

His heart beat wildly as you held his hand in yours. To say he had a crush on you was an understatement. Ever since you had been assigned partners in chemistry last year, you two were practically inseparable. Plus, he loved the fact that you didn’t treat him any differently once you found out he was Spiderman. You weren’t even intimidated by the other Avengers when you hung out with him at the Tower.

“So what you do think?” you asked, bringing his attention back to the present moment. “You wanna do it?”

“Yes,” he replied dreamily.

You squealed and jumped up and down. “This is going to be so awesome!” You gave him a quick hug. “I just need to run home and grab some stuff, but I’ll meet you at the shop in, like an hour?”

Peter gulped and nodded, hoping you couldn’t decipher his absolutely clueless expression. You waved and practically ran out the door.

He waited until you left to summon the AI. “Umm, FRIDAY? What exactly did I just agree to do?”

He couldn’t help but feel like the AI was smirking at him behind all its code. “Well, Mr. Parker, it appears you will be dressing as Harry Potter for Halloween.”

* * *

 

You waited anxiously outside the dressing room as Peter changed into his outfit. Finally, the thin blue curtain pulled back and Peter appeared. You stared at him with an open jaw as he held out his arms and spun around.

“Well?” he asked.

“Oh. My. GOSH!” you squealed. “You look amazing!”

Peter blushed as he looked in the big dressing room mirror. “You think?”

You nodded vigorously and turned him around. “You’re perfect as Harry Potter!”

It was true. With his brown hair and piercing eyes, Peter totally pulled off the Harry Potter look. You held out fake glasses, and he put them on.

“Ahh! I love it!”

Peter looked at your own costume appreciatively. “Maybe, uh, you should, like, stand next...to me,” he stuttered. “You know, to get the, uh, full effect of the costume.”

You let out a light gasp. “You’re totally right!” You practically bounced over and stood next to him. You made the perfect Ginny Weasley. Despite the harsh fluorescent lights in the dressing room, your red hair shone brilliantly. It framed your face in the most perfect way, and Peter couldn’t help but notice how the black Gryffindor robes accentuated your already awesome features.  

“We look amazing!” you exclaimed. “All we need are wands and a scar for you, and then our costumes will be epic!”

“You are such a nerd,” Peter snickered.

“But you love it!” you sang, dancing around the dressing room.

Your enthusiasm was contagious, and Peter found himself actually looking forward to trick-or-treating.

He had it bad for you.

* * *

 

Halloween had finally arrived. Peter met you at your apartment to get completely dressed up in the costumes. You had helped draw a scar on his forehead, and he had to stop himself from passing out at you being so close to his lips.

“Expelliarmus!” you yelled, waving your wand at him.

“Oof!” Peter grunted as he pretended to fall backwards.

“Noooo,” you whined. “Expelliarmus causes the opponent’s wand to leave their hand.”

Peter straightened himself back up. “Okay, okay, lemme try again,” he insisted.

You held your wand out, a look of steely determination in your eyes. “Expelliarmus!”

Peter flung his wand, and it accidentally knocked over some of your Harry Potter funko pop figures. “Whoops.”

Thankfully, you just giggled and picked his wand up off the floor. “Let’s try not to hit any kids while we’re out, okay?”

Peter nodded sheepishly and followed you out your door.

Whoever said high schoolers were too old to go trick-or-treating was lying. You and Peter were a huge hit with your “couples” costume. Kids kept stopping you in the hallways to ask for you two to duel each other. Peter’s wand didn’t hit any kids, but it did accidentally knock one cranky old lady’s apartment numbers off her door. You retired your wands at that point and focused on collecting candy. By the time you finished hitting every apartment in your building, your bags were full of goodies.

“I’m kind of not ready to be done yet,” you admitted after you left the last apartment.

“Me neither,” Peter replied. “Want to walk around for a bit?”

You nodded, and suddenly, your demeanor changed. You bit your lip and your cheeks took on a pink tinge. “So, uh, since Ginny and Harry end up together in...in the movies…” You swallowed and took a deep breath. “Maybe we could, um, hold hands? To make the costumes more realistic,” you added quickly.

Peter’s heart lept into his throat. “Y-y-ye-yeah,” he got out. “Def-definitely need to m-make it realistic.”

You and Peter had held hands before. In moments of excitement, it wasn’t uncommon for you to take his hand in yours. However, this felt completely different. Peter prayed you couldn’t feel how sweaty his hand was. His heart thumped steadily as you walked around outside, hand-in-hand, in silence.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” you said, looking Peter in the eyes.

“Me too.” He rubbed small circles on the palm of your hand and gained some courage. “Do you wanna hang out sometime?”

“Sure!” you replied immediately. “We can finish the movie.”

“N-no,” Peter clarified. “I mean,  **_hang_ ** out.” Your eyes widened when you realized what he meant. “I mean, we don’t have to,” Peter added, when he saw your expression. “It’s just-”

His words were cut off when you kissed him. Well, tried to anyway. In your haste, you wound up banging noses, and his glasses fell off his face.

“Ohmygoshimsosorry,” you rushed, covering your face in your hands. “I was...I was trying to…” You groaned and refused to meet his eyes.

Peter bit his lip as he tried not to laugh. “You wanna...you wanna try that again?”

You looked up. “You mean you still want to?” you asked incredulously.

Peter nodded. “Yeah. I like you a lot.”

“I like you too,” you replied.

You liked him! Peter swore he could hear angels singing in the distance, he was so happy. He repositioned himself in front of you and placed shaky hands on your shoulders. Your own hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Your eyes looked even brighter this close, and he could see the smattering of freckles decorate your nose. You took a deep breath and relished in the sharp scent of Peter’s body spray.

“Umm, so I guess we just…?” you asked nervously.

“Y-yeah,” Peter responded.

You both leaned in for your redo kiss. It was soft, gentle, and a little awkward for your first time…

But it was perfect.


End file.
